The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus×hybridus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘NVDH 100’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Maastricht, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform Helleborus plants with unique leaf and flower coloration and resistance to pathogens and pests.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Maastricht, The Netherlands in February, 1997 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Helleborus×hybridus, not patented. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maastricht, The Netherlands in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maastricht, The Netherlands since November, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.